pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hopeful Smile Pretty Cure!
Hopeful Smile Pretty Cure! is a Fused Series with Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars and Smile Pretty Cure. The main characters of the series are Yumehara Nozomi and Hoshizora Miyuki. In the English Dub, it's title remains the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Smiling Style. Summary It's been a year since the Hopeful Stars Cures defeated the Mothraiders, and the Smile Cures defeated Pierrot. A year later, Nozomi and Miyuki meet once again and become great friends. But suddenly, a new group of villains appears and threatens to destroy both worlds. It's up to both teams to spring into action and save the world! Characters Pretty Cure Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) Nozomi is the 15-year-old (later 16) main protagonist who is a third-year student at her school, L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She was struggling to become a teacher when she grows up. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Later in the mid-series of Hopeful Stars, she sets her new goal of sports and studies, and becomes less clumsy, thus becoming the student council vice president. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to starlight. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) Rin is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is Nozomi's childhood best friend. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion whose theme color is red and she has powers related to fire. Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melody Love in the English Dub) Urara is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade, the Cure of Effervescence whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to air. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) Komachi is a 16-year-old (later 17) girl who is in the High School campus at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility whose theme color is green and she has powers related to plants. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Simone in the English Dub) Karen is a 16-year-old (later 17) girl who is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to water. Mimino Kurumi/Cure Lavender (Kimberly Rosewood in the English Dub) Kurumi is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is a mysterious girl that appeared in the second quarter of Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars. She is very mature, strict and serious, scolds Nozomi for her childishness and is also very selfless. But at times she could be swept up in what the girls were doing. She is a protector of the Palmier Kingdom, along with her mascot partner Milk. She is a mix of all five Cures; hopeful like Nozomi, passionate like Rin, effervescent like Urara, tranquil like Komachi, and intelligent like Karen. She is later revealed to be the princess of the Palmier Kingdom under the name "Princess Gummy". She appears to be a very talented singer like Urara, whom she appeared to have a excellent friendship with. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender, the Cure of Prayers whose theme color is purple and she has powers related to flowers and darkness. Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) Miyuki is the main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, and is a transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz who lacks talent in many areas. But that doesn't stop her from lending a helping hand. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" Her alter ego is Cure Happy, the Cure of Happiness whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to holy light. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Kelsey Hill in the English Dub) Akane is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny, the Cure of Laughter whose theme color is orange and she has powers related to sunlight. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Lily Parker in the English Dub) Yayoi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. Her alter ego is Cure Peace, the Cure of Peace whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to lightning and thunder. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (April Green in the English Dub) Nao is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. Her alter ego is Cure March, the Cure of Courage whose theme color is green and she has powers related to wind. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Chloe Winters in the English Dub) Reika is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is the student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty, the Cure of Serenity whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to ice and snow. Candy/Kanaba Negai/Cure Candy (Tessa Duncan in the English Dub) Candy is the main mascot of the team who is sent to accompany them on their Pretty Cure missions. Her human alias is a 16-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl named Kaneba Negai. Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears/hair in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about her and others' status as Pretty Cures. She can be a crybaby like, a bit childish and can get easily scared. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. Later in the mid-series of Smile, she becomes a Cure as well. Her alter ego is Cure Candy, the Cure of Innocence whose theme color is white/violet and she has powers related to magic and wishes. Mascots Coco: One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom, and Kurumi's brother. His human alias is Kokoka Koji (Chris Cromwell in the English Dub). Natts (Nuts in the English Dub): One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom. His human alias is Mr. Natsu (Neil Ferguson in the English Dub). Milk: Kurumi's fairy partner. Her human alias is Mimino Rose (Molly Rosewood in the English Dub), who acts as her twin sister. She appears to like Rin more than sisters. Syrup: A new fairy that debuted in the mid-series. His human alias is Shiloh Amai (Simon Adams in the English Dub). He appears to have a crush on Urara. Four Rulers: Rulers of the Palmier Kingdom. They are King Donuts, Queen Baravois, Princess Crepe and King Montblanc. Crystal: The mascot partner of Cure Happy. Amber: The mascot partner of Cure Sunny. Sincerity: The mascot partner of Cure Peace. Natura: The mascot partner of Cure March. Winter: The mascot partner of Cure Beauty. Pop: The mascot partner of Cure Candy, and her childhood friend. Unlike Candy, Pop comes off as a very mature and responsible character. As such, he is considered as a good brother to Candy, always looking out for her and even doing her ears/hair in new styles. Locations Items *'CureMo (Magical Cure Phones in the English Dub)' *'Smile Pact' *'Milky Palette (Milky Beauty System in the English Dub)' *'Royal Pact' Songs Go! Hopeful Smile Pretty Cure (Opening sung by Kudo Mayu) Star Girls (Ending 1; performed by Miyamoto Kanako) Trivia See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Smiling Style Category:Fused Series